Life and Pain
by Monica the Master of Darkness
Summary: This story is about a girl who lost who was alone
1. Chapter 1

**_Life, and Pain_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Monica's P.O.V._**

**_At the age of 5, I met a little girl named Emily. She was kind-hearted towards the villagers. Her skin color is snowy white, her eyes were clear as the open sea, and dark brown smooth hair. She was wearing a blue kimono with white roses on her sides. Knowing that she was alone and afraid she had her spirits high._**  
**_As the years pass by, the time goes slower, and each day is the same, but this day something extrodinary happened. In the afternoon, as the sun was at the peak of the mountain, I went to Emily's for a last visit. I noticed the front door was mid-opened, while I feel the cold wind coming by,and no noise coming from the inside. I called "Emily, are you home, hello?" But all I heard was the echo of my voice. As I watched the villagers pass by and night falls upon me, knowing that she wasn't home, I went back to my place. As I entered, my house was silent._**

**_Emily's P.O.V._**

**_I was walking by Monica's house. At that moment I stopped and looked through the window, I saw her sitting on the couch. She looked so...lonely. I never knew she lived alone without her parents. They were the only people that we both trusted when we were young. I thought that she has to have courage and strength. 'I am sorry Monica, but we need to be strong to get through life', I thought to myself and yet I felt bad just leaving her alone like that. I walked passed her house with a tear rolling down my face. I left the village that day, not looking back vanishing into the forest that night._**

**_Monica's P.O.V._**

**_"I knew it, I shouldn't have trust anyone, they all look at me as if I was a demon", I looked down to my hands as tears fell down from my eyes to my hands. "The only person that I thought as a friend was Emily, but why did she leave me alone with all these people that don't treat me as a person?" I curled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around it. Then two shadows appeared in front of my door. *knock, knock* I stood up and walked to my door while wiping my tears away before the person sees me. As I opened the door I said, "Yes, may I help you?", "Yes, we need you to come with us!", the mysterious person said. I looked at them and said, "No!, I won't so go away, I don't need anything right now." I slammed the door, but when I turned around I saw them in front of me. "I told you to go away and leave me alone." I looked at them, one guy was wearing a blue baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, he had blue spikey hair, with a diamond ear piercing, and was 16 year old, the same age as me. His named is Yoseob. The other guy was also 16 and he wore black baggy jeans, and a black collar shirt, black spikey hair, with a chain necklace around his neck, his name was Kaito._**

**_"We need you to come with us." said Yoseob._**

**_Kaito grabbed my arms while Yoseob watched, smirking._**

**_"What are you smirking at?"_**

**_"Who me? Oh I was just smirking at a beautiful girl Kaito just grabbed." I blushed when he said that._**

**_"Let me go right now!" I demanded._**

**_"What are you going to do if I don't?", said Kaito. "Here I'll show you", I kicked Yoseob in the stomach while I did a flip. Then kicked Kaito on the shoulders, letting go of my arms. "I told you to leave me alone," I said. Kaito got up as Yoseob wrapped his arms around me again._**

**_"Aww, but I really wanted you to come with us."_**

**_"Grr...what do I have to do to get you to leave?", I said._**

**_"Just come with us to meet our leader, and then maybe we will think about letting you go and decide to not burn your village down." Kaito said as he unwrapped his arms from me._**  
**_"Fine, I will go with you guys just, don't burn my village down."_**  
**_Kaito and Yoseob smile and say, "we promise, oh and one more thing you are going to be our girlfriend.", they both smirk._**  
**_"W-WHAT?...I will never agree to that!", I blush bright red._**  
**_"yes you are, or you want us to burn your village down?", Kaito said._**  
**_"Fine, just leave my village alone"_**  
**_"ok, now let's go", Yoseob said._**  
**_We left the village that day, but i was given the chance to pack all of my stuff. After I did, I looked back at my village one last time then turned my head and left with them._**  
**_'I will not be weak anymore, I will become strong for the four of us. I promise that for sure'_**

**_3 Years Later Emily's P.O.V._**

**_I met some friends in my long journey these past 3 years. It was a nice sunny day like any other that you can think of and I was sitting under the shade of the cherry blossom. "Hey, Emily!", I turn my head to the right to see one of my friend running towards me. Her name was Akane, she had lond blue hair with a purple ribbon, she had a tight blue sweater, and purple pants. She was almost out of breath when she got to where I was. "what is it Akane?", I said. "Emily!, someone is attacking a village near by we have to hurry!", "Ok, let's go." I said, in a serious voice. When we got to the village, I saw Arashi on the floor hurt. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, he had black-grey pants, and his hair was color black, it was spikey with grey tips while covering his one eye. "Arashi!" I screamed while running to him. When I got there I saw he had bruises on his arms and his face. "Arashi!, are you ok? who did this to you?" I said. "It was her." he pointed to the girl behind me, she wore a black short dress, she also had a sharp teeth mask covering her mouth, her hair color was black with blue and red tips it was long she had hair covering one of her eyes. As I turn to look at the girl my eyes widened to see who it really was. "Aww~, my toy is broken, I guess I have to get rid of it, it, isn't that right Emily?" I was shocked to see that the voice coming out from the girl's mouth was really my old friend, none other than Monica her self, she took off her mask to show me a evil demonic grin on her face._**

**_No one's P.O.V._**

**_"Hey Emily, aren't you happy to see your old childhood friend again?"_**

**_"Monica!, i-it can't be?" *still in shock while looking at Monica*_**

**_"Oh~...still in shock huh?, I guess the only thing to do is to kill your new friend"_**

**_"EMILY, SNAP OUT OF IT...!" *Akane yells* *akane runs towards Monica with her blue katana and in attempt to try to cut her*_**

**_*dodges her attacks* "Foolish mortal, you can't compete with my power!" *looks at Emily still in shock* "Heh.." *tries to attack Emily with a dark katana, but is blocked by Akane's blue katana* "Grr.."_**  
**_"grrh...Leave...them...ALONE!"_**

**_Kaito and Yoseob show up in the attacked village. They see Monica, Emily, Akane, and Arashi._**

**_*Akane sees Yoseob and Kaito*_**

**_*Monica punches Akane in the stomach really hard that it knocks her out*_**

**_"gah", "...w-who...are...you...guys?..." *passes out*_**

**_*Emily gets up angry and serious and looks at Monica, Kaito, and Yoseob*_**

**_"Monica!...Enough don't hurt them anymore!"_**

**_*Yoseob wraps his arms around Monica*_**

**_"hey...Monica, who is this girl?...Do you know her? cause she seems to know you?" Kaito said._**

**_*Monica looks at Emily then she puts her mask on*_**

**_"No one that is of great use to me."_**

**_*Yoseob lets go of Monica*_**

**_"lets go" Monica said._**

**_*they start to walk away*_**

**_*Emily shouts* "MONICA!, WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"_**

**_*Monica stops walking with Yoseob and Kaito and looks back towards Emily*_**

**_"Nothing that concerns you to worry about me because, I love the thrill to kill, love to destroy villages, and I don't care about my life."_**

**_*Emily's eyes widened in worry, and shock*_**

**_"if that is the answer you wanted to hear then so be it,...oh and Emily?"_**

**_*Emily looked at Monica*_**

**_"Try not to care!" *Monica said with emotionless words*_**

**_*they leave*_**

**_*Emily sits on the ground not saying a word, then gets up and picks up her friends*_**

**_Moments later *Monica, Kaito, and Yoseob get back to the hideout*_**

**_Kaito: "We're back leader"_**  
**_*they bow down their leader*_**

**_Leader: "good" *looks at Monica* "how was your little reunion with your old childhood friend, Monica?"_**

**_Monica: "tsk..," "you never told me she was going to be there?...so why did you send me there Noboru?"_**  
**_*looks at Noboru with an angry face* Noboru wore a black hooded sleeved cloak, underneath his cloak he also wore black pants, shoes and a black t-shirt. *pulled back his hood to show his face* he had dark blue hair and he was 19 yrs old._**

**_Noboru: "I sent you there so that you can see how she was, and hopefully you could have made her join us" *walks towards Monica and starts to choke her* "never raise your voice towards me"_**

**_Yoseob & Kaito: "Hey easy with her, she is still our girl!", they said with a serious tone in their voice._**

**_Noboru: *lets her go and Monica falls to the floor*_**

**_Monica: *coff, coff* "what the hell is your problem against me, why do you make me suffer like that?", "why does everyone want to make me suffer, with pain?" *looks at the floor*_**  
**_Kaito & Yoseob: *hugs her softly* Kaito: "its ok, you don't have to suffer anymore, cause you have us to help you out now"_**  
**_Yoseob: "ya, so don't feel bad ok?"_**  
**_Monica: "thanks for the help you guys" *yoseob & kaito let go of monica and she gets up, then starts to walk* Kaito: "Hey where are you going?" *looks at Monica calmly and serious*_**  
**_Monica: "I'm going out, so don't wait up on me" *walks out the hideout"_**

**_End of chapter 1_**

**_Thanks for reading and comment on it :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Life and Pain Chapter 2_

_Emily's P.O.V._

_I hovered my hands over Arashi. My hands started to glow blue, healing his bruises. "Arashi, are you ok?" "Ya, I'm ok. so don't worry about me" Arashi said, smiling at me. "Ok, if you say so."_  
_I then started to heal Akane. Akane started to open her eyes slowly. "W-what...Emily, are you ok?" Akane said. "Ya, but are you ok?" I said. "Ya, I'm ok." she smiled at me, just like Arashi. We started to walked back to our home, but I stopped my footsteps._

_Akane: "Hey Emily, whats wrong?" *she looks at me worried*_

_Emily: "its nothing, it's just..." *looks at the ground sad*_

_Akane: "hey where's Arashi?"_

_Emily: *looks around for Arashi* "ARASHI, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled._

_No one's P.O.V._

_Sometime later_

_Monica was walking in the forest, but someone was following her. She knew that the person following her was Arashi._

_Monica: *stops walking* "I can sense you, so come on out"_

_Arashi: *comes out from the bushes* "How did you know I was following you?"_

_Monica: *turns to look at him* "I can sense energy levels, so what do you want?"_

_Arashi: "I wanted to talk to you about Emily"_

_Monica: *eyes widen*_

_Arashi: "how do you know her?" *looks at Monica*_

_Monica: *Turns head to the side* "I really don't want anyone learning about my past" *Does handsigns* Her clothes change into a tight black sleeveless blouse, black tight pants, seperated dark-blue sleeves that shows off the shoulders, dark-blue boots, with a black scarf with dark-blue tips. Her hair was short and dark-blue with black bangs covering her right eye and she wore a dark-blue mask over her mouth. She also had black markings on her left eye._

_Arashi: *surprised and blushes abit while staring at her perfect body*_

_Monica: "Well, I see that you don't have a problem at staring at my body." *turns to look at him* "now what eles did you came here for?"_

_Arashi: "well...I-I...need...you...t-to...um...come with me to see Emily" *stutters abit*_

_Monica: "looks at him and raises an eyebrow*_

_Arashi: "so, will you come with me?" *serious tone and face*_

_Monica: *looks at the dark sky then looks at him* "sure, lets go"_

_Arashi: *surprised and happy* "ok" *starts to walk to the way of their home*_

_Monica: *follows Arashi while thinking*_

_Arashi: *Monica and arashi stop walking* "well...were here" *opens the door and walks in*_

_Monica: *goes in the house and sits on the end of the couch*_

_Arashi: *sits on the other end of the couch and shouts* "EMILY, COME DOWN STAIRS I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"_

_Emily: *hears the door open and Arashi shouts then goes downstairs wearing the same thing as Monica but with different hair and colors like sky blue, and white with short sky blue hair that are up to her shoulders, then turns to see Arashi and a girl sitting on each side of the couch* "hey whats going on...and who is this?" says confused._

_Arashi: *stands up and Monica does the same thing* "Emily...this is Monica...your friend"_

_Emily: *eyes widen and tears start to form in her eyes* "M-Monica...i-is...t-that...really you?"_

_Monica: *nods head up and down, then opens arms*_

_Emily: *runs towards Monica and hugs her while crying*_

_Monica: *hugs her tightly*_

_Emily: "w-why *sob*, did you go with them?. I-I tried looking for you *sob* for years now and I *sob* couldn't find you anywhere." *looks at Monica while crying*_

_Monica: *looks back at Emily* "I'm sorry I left for so long and I hope you can forgive me, but I'm back aren't I?"_

_Emily: *smiles and lets go then wipes tears away*_

_Monica: *lets go*_

_Arashi: "so can I get a hug to Emily?" *pervy tone then takes steps forward to Emily*_

_Emily: "U-um...n-no thank you." "Heh" *takes steps backwards then hides behind Monica*_

_Arashi: "oh come on I have a surprise for you" *smiling in a pervy way at Emily*_

_Monica: *eyes closed with a twitchy eyebrow while smiling irritated, then hits Arashi on the head with her fist*_

_Arashi: *rubs his head* "owww...why'd you do that for?" *still rubbing head*_

_Emily: *giggles*_

_Monica: "that's for being a pervert with Emily when I'm around, now do you have any food Emily?" *calm voice*_

_Emily: *smiles at Monica* "ya we do, its on the table in the kitchen"_

_Monica: "thanks Emily" *smiles at Emily, then looks at Arashi with a serious face* "and you, I'm keeping an eye on you" *goes to the kitchen to eat*_

_Arashi: "well she's a feisty one" *smirks*_

_Emily: "well, what can I say she was always there protecting me because she is my dark demon angel, and I'm her light demon angel. that is why we need eachother." *smiles and giggles*_

_End Of Chapter 2_

_Hoped you liked it :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Life and Pain Chapter 3_

_Monica entered the Kitchen leaving Arashi and Emily to speak alone for awhile. When Monica entered the kitchen she saw Akane sitting on the chair eating pancakes. Akane looks up and notices Monica in the kitchen. Akane stands up and walks towards Monica then stops infront of her. Akane starts to talk to Monica in a low voice but yet threatening._

_Akane: "what are you doing here?"_

_Monica: *snickers in a taunting way* "Just visiting an old friend of mine, and my second half" *smiles evily under her mask*_

_Akane: "w-what are you talking about?"_

_Monica: "isn't it obvious, I came back for Emily, and like I said she is my second half."_

_Akane: "You can't do that she needs to stay here with her real friends, the ones who take care of her, and SHE WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU!" *goes towards Monica and grabs her shirt with both her hands*_

_Emily comes in the kitchen and sees Akane grabbing Monica's shirt with her hands. Emily then goes to Akane and says, "What are you doing to Monica, Akane?"_

_Akane: "Emily, she was talking about taking you away!, thats not going to happen when me and Arashi are here, I swear to promise that Emily"_

_Emily looks at Monica with a worried face and Monica sighs then pushes Akane away from her then walks to the living room while she saw Arashi. Arashi saw Monica then Monica walked towards the door, she stopped when she heard Emily's voice yelling to stop. Monica turned to look at Emily with an emotionless face, when Emily ran to hug Monica with tears forming in her eyes. Emily hugged Monica, when Monica looked down to Emily, Emily was crying on her shirt of the shoulder._

_Emily: "pl-please don't leave us M-Monica, we need you here with us, so please don't leave us" *still hugging Monica*_

_Monica: " . . . " *sigh* "fine, I'll stay" *hugs Emily back*_

_Arashi: "I want a hug too" *goes and tries to hug Emily and Monica, but Monica puts her fist up and Arashi bumps into it then gets knocked out*_

_Monica: *looks down to Arashi* "thats what you get for being a creep around Emily while I was gone"_

_Emily: *giggles with tears in her eyes then lets go of Monica and stands next to Akane with a smile*_

_Akane: *whispers to Emily in the ear* "hey Emily?... Do you think it is still a good idea to let Monica stay here?"_

_Emily: *whispers back to Akane* "Its alright, so don't worry...ok"_

_Akane: "ok...I guess." In thought, 'but i still don't trust her enough to be friends with her'_  
_Emily started to go upstairs but then stops and looks at Monica._

_Emily: "Are you coming Monica?" *Akane went upstairs while Emily waited for Monica's responce*_

_Monica: *looks at Emily* "i'll be up in a couple of minutes so don't worry...ok?"_

_Emily: "ok..."_

_Akane and Emily went to their rooms while Monica was in the living room thinking about something, that is when Monica was most vulnerable._

_Arashi gets up while looking at Monica then smirks and walks towards her then grabs her and puts her against the wall. Monica looks at Arashi then blushes and looks to the side._

_Monica: "w-what do you want Arashi?" *still blushing*_

_Arashi: *whispers softly in her ear* "Damn, you are just to sexy to be a villian."_

_Monica: *turns to look at Arashi while blushing*_

_Arashi: *gets closer to Monica until their bodies are so close to eachother* "I meant what i said to you Monica and you should be in our group"_

_But before Monica could say anything she found herself being kiss by Arashi. Monica was shocked about the kiss as they parted. Monica just stood there and looked at Arashi. Arashi leaned in for another kiss then Monica stopped him._

_Monica: "u-um...Arashi i-is it ok for me to go back to my room."_

_Arashi: "s-sure...b-but can I have another kiss?"_

_Monica: "s-sure"_

_Arashi leaned forward and gave Monica a nice and passionate kiss then they parted once again. When Arashi stepped back Monica looked at him and went upstairs but before she left she gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to Emily's room. When Monica entered Emily's room she saw an extra bed, then she laid on the bed and she went to sleep while Arashi was smirking in the living room. He went upstairs into his room and laid on his bed while thinking about Monica then he closed his eyes and went to sleep._

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Life and Pain Chapter 4_

_Morning came and Monica was fast asleep. She slowly opened her eyes but when she fully opened them and saw Emily standing on the bed._

_Monica: "oh...*yawn* hey Emily, How are you today?" *looking at Emily*_

_Emily: "good morning Monica so... how did you sleep last night?"_

_Monica: "I slept better than I used to at the hideout"_

_Monica gets up from the bed while Emily watches her then Monica looks at her._

_Monica: "um...Emily?"_

_Emily: "yes what is it?" *looks at Monica*_

_Monica: "Can you get out I need to take a shower!"_

_Emily: "O-oh yeah sorry" *laughs and gets out of the room*_

_Monica then gets in the shower while Emily walks downstairs. Arashi then goes towards Emily and ask for Monica. Emily told him that she will come out in a few minutes._

_Arashi: *calm voice* "So Emily? what is Monica doing?"_

_Emily: *looks at Arashi* "oh um...she is taking a shower then she is going to get dressed"_

_At that statement Arashi blushed. He was also thinking about Monica taking a shower. Emily hit Arashi on the head with her fist._

_Akane then goes down stairs and sees Emily grabbing Arashi by the shirt and pulling him back and forth. Akane then smiled and went to the kitchen to make pancakes. Monica comes downstairs to see what all the ruckus was but only to see Emily with Arashi and Emily being a good friend letting Arashi go from the shirt. Emily looks at Monica and hugs her, Arashi just looked at Monica and smirked at her._

_Monica: "hey Emily how is your morning today?" *looking down at Emily*_

_Emily: "its a good Morning now since your here" *smiles and lets go*_

_Emily walks into the kitchen leaving Arashi and Monica alone. Arashi then walks towards Monica then Monica walks back and bumps into the wall. Arashi smirked at her and got close to her like he did last night._

_Arashi: "So how are you this fine morning?" *looking into her eyes*_

_Monica: *blushing* "i-its o-ok"_

_Arashi: "oh really so if it an ok morning then this will make it better"_

_Arashi leaned in to Monica's neck and started to kiss it passionately. Monica was shocked and blushing at the same time then he stopped and stepped back and went to the kitchen. Monica also went to the kitchen then they sat down and ate._

_Flashback_

_"HEY SIS WHERE ARE YOU?" A little boy said shouting while looking around, he was wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt, he had white hair with red and black tips, he was also skinny with pure black eyes. Then he heard singing from behind a cherry blossom tree. He went to go check it out only to find his little sister singing._  
_End of Flashback_

_Meanwhile in another location_

_"I need to find her and bring her back." The ninja bounty hunter said while running around the dark village. He wore a black sleeveless colar shirt, black ninja slacks, a robe that a was black on the outside and red on the inside with a family crest of a blue moon with a white dragon flying on the left and wolf passing the dragon infront of the full moon, he had a mask that covered his face but not his hair and the mask had two markings on it that were shaped as fangs that were white, his hair was white with red and blasck tips. He had a black dragon tattoo on his right arm. He was a perfect muscular guy. He is 21 years old. He also had pure black eyes. He stopped and looked around. "Damn where is she?" He teleported to where Kaito and Yoseob were._

_Back with Monica_

_Monica finished eating when she sensed something was wrong and got up quickly then Arashi, Emily, and Akane looked at Monica. They saw that Monica had a shocked face._

_Emily: "hey Monica are you alright?" *stood up and went next to Monica*_

_Monica: "u-um...Emily I need some fresh air...hehehehe" *looked at Emily with a fake smile*_

_Meanwhile back with with Kaito and Yoseob_

_Yoseob: "hey do you think we will see Monica again she has been gone for a day already." Yoseob said as he looked at Kaito while walking through the forest._

_Kaito: "maybe...who knows?"_

_But of course Kaito was thinking about Monica, because Kaito loved Monica. He wanted to tell her before she left. Kaito said to Yoseob that they needed to find her and that is why they are walking in the forest. Kaito and Yoseob walked passed the ninja bounty hunter and the ninja bounty hunter heard what Kaito and Yoseob said._

_Ninja Bounty Hunter: "Excuse me but can you tell me more about this Monica person?" *as he approached them*_

_They stop walking as they notice the Ninja Bounty hunter._

_Yoseob: "well its none of your buisness" *as he smiled looking at the bounty hunter*_

_Ninja Bounty hunter: "really you'd be surprise what kind of buisness i'm in" *as i chuckled and grin*_

_Kaito: "who are you to question us?, and why do you need to know about her?" *as he looked at the bounty hunter*_

_Ninja Bounty Hunter: "how rude of me, i didn't introduce myself, My name is Luis"_  
_*as he bowed like a gentlemen*_

_Kaito and Yoseob look at him with confused faces then try to attack him, but then in a quick flash they were being strangled._

_Luis: "I'll ask you again,Tell me everything you know about Monica" *as he was strangling them*_

_Meanwhile back with Monica_

_Monica went ooutside to go get some fresh air. Then out of nowhere Monica started to have a Flashback._

_Flashback_

_As Luis approached Monica he said, "There you are!, Mother and Father are worried about you." Monica looked at him as she jumped in surprised and said, "Oh big brother you scared me half to death." Luis smiled at Monica and Monica stood up. "Practicing your singing again?, it's getting better", "Thanks luis and yes I am." They started to walk towards their 3 story Mansion as their Parents waited for them in the front door. End of Flashback_

_Back with Luis_

_Luis: "Thank you for your information" *lets go of Kaito and Yoseob*_

_Kaito and Yoseob: *coff,coff* "wait let us go with you" *as they stood up*_

_Luis: "you may choose to follow me if you'd like, but know that you might get in the way" *as five mysterious shadows appeared behind him*_

_Then Luis teleported to where Monica is._

_Back with Monica_

_As monica took a deep breath Luis appeared infront of her. Monica looked at the mysterious man infront of her._

_Monica: "w-who are you?" *as she got up in a defensive postion*_

_Luis: "I am someone important to you now please come with me quietly" *as he stook out his hand towards Monica*_

_Emily: *comes out with Arashi* "Monica are you ok I sensed another person here"_

_Arashi: *grabs Monica by the waist and looked at the mysterious man* "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_Luis: *he moves quickly to Arashi and starts to strangle him* "Who am I?, I am someone more important to Monica than you are."_

_Monica: *she shouts* "HEY LET HIM GO!"_

_Luis: *lets go of Arashi* "fine as you wish"_

_Monica: "now tell me who you are?" *as she looked at the mysterious man*_

_Luis: *Looked around the village* "I would have figured you would have been in the forest?"_

_Monica: "what do you mean?" *looks at the mysterious man with a serious face*_

_Luis: "Well you always had a lovely singing voice in the forest" *Kaito and yoseob show up with the five mysterious shadows*_

_Monica looked shocked as she saw them come out from behind the mysterious man. Yoseob ran to give Monica a hug._

_Luis: *before yoseob could reach her Luis grabbed his face and pushed it towards the ground* "If you do that again i'll kill you"_

_End of chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_Life and Pain_

_Chapter 5_

_Flashback_

_As our parents smile at one another they saw us running back home, our parents open their arms to hugs us._  
_End of flashback_

_In the Mansion_

_Luis woke up and went to the kitchen where he was greeted by his servants._

_Servants: "good morning master" *they bowed*_

_Luis: "Any news on the wareabouts of Monica" *he looked at the servants*_

_Servants: "no master just only what we reported yesterday" *looked at Luis with sad faces*_

_Luis: "continue with your work then" *as he heard the doorbell ring*_

_One of the servants answered the door and lead the mysterious person inside the kitchen._

_Luis: *turning around and looking at the mysterious man* "And who might you be?"_

_Mysterious Person: "oh my apologies my name is Noboru" *bowed then looked up at luis* "But I have some information about your sister"_

_Luis: "really and what would you like for this information?"_

_Noboru: "Well...I would like to have something precious that belongs to you" *demonic grin*_

_Luis: "something precious?"_

_Noboru: "yes something that you have to protect" *laughs*_

_Luis: "well you can give me the information in exchange for your life" *all the servants got ready to attack*_

_Noboru: "are you sure you wouldn't want me to have something that precious you need to protect or not even your own little sister?" *sits on the floor*_

_Luis: "and what is this precious thing that you would like?" *calls off the servants*_

_Noboru: "the family scroll that you have hidden" *stands up*_

_Luis: "and what would you do with the scroll once you have it?"_

_Noboru: "oh something that is full with power" *Grins*_

_Luis: "i must warn you you need to have our families eyes to read the scroll, knowing this do you still want it?"_

_Noboru: "I would still want it and don't worry i have a way of readying the scroll"_

_Luis: "and can I count on your information being reliable"_

_Noboru: "oh you can count on it"_

_Flashback_

_Monica and Luis hugged their parents with welcome arms. They hugged them tightly. The Mother's name was Rava and the Fathers name was Botu. They stopped hugging Monica and Luis._

_Botu: "Monica where were you?" *looking at Monica with a worried face*_

_Monica: *looks down to feet* "s-sorry father i-i didn't mean to go any where but there was something in our forest and it was telling me to follow it then i kind of followed it."_

_Rava's eyes widen and looked at her husband Botu. Botu looked back at Rava. Rava then told one of the servants to take Monica back into the mansion. The servant then took ahold of Monica's hand and took her inside the masion. Rava and Botu then looked at Luis and told him that he had to protect her with his life then they smiled at him._  
_End of Flashback_

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

_Life and Pain Chapter 6_

_Back with Monica_

_Monica already knew who it was. Monica was looking right straight to the man that pushed Yoseob to the ground. The person who she was staring at was none other than her big brother._

_Monica: "What do you want here...big brother?" *looking at luis*_

_Luis: *takes off mask and grins with a smile* "its time for you to come home"_

_Monica: *looks towards Emily and back at Luis* "What if I don't want to go back home?"_

_Luis: *teleports towards Emily and says* "Well whatever happens next is up to you" *puts hand on Emily's cheek*_

_Monica: *teleports infront of Luis and punches him in the face* "you leave her alone" *looks at Luis with a pissed off face*_

_Luis: *looks at Monica with a serious face* "Easier said than done"_

_Monica turns to look at Emily, only to see that Emily had different eyes because Luis had put some of his soul inside Emily and he could kill her at any time._

_Monica: *looks with a paniced face then turns to look at Luis* "ok..ok...you win lets go home"_

_Luis: *looks at Monica* "good now lets go" *frees Emily's soul then Emily falls to the ground and he starts to walk with the five shadows following him then stops to wait for Monica*_

_Monica: *looks at Arashi and Emily, gets on her knees and whispers in their ears* 'I'll be back soon so don't worry Emily and Arashi' *looks back at Luis and stands up then Luis, Monica, and the five shadows start to walk again*_

_After they make it to the gate of the village they see someone standing by the gate. The peron looked to be around Monica's age. Luis and Monica knew who it was already. "Well I see that the family is back together, isn't that right...Monica?" The person smirked with a demonic grin. It was none other than Noboru. Noboru used flash step to be infront of Monica, then he put two fingers under her chin and Luis turned to attack him. Right then and there Luis couldn't move as if his body was made of stone._

_Monica: *shocked and eyes widen*_

_Noboru: "well i see that i am also taking something else that is precious and you also have to protect" *smirks and grins*_

_The five shadows appeared to be the 5 servants that obeyed Luis. The 5 servants surrounded Noboru as Monica stepped back from him. Noboru just smiled as the 5 servants attacked him. there was smoke everywhere and Luis could move again._  
_Monica and Luis were surprised as Noboru was still standing. Noboru had defeated their 5 best servants. After Luis watching this he couldn't hold back anymore he went to attack Nororu._

_Luis: *before I could land an attack i stopped and saw into the future and stopped infront of him*_

_Noboru: *looked confused at Luis* "why did you stop?"_

_Luis: "The future is a strange thing, you never know what could happen" *looked at Noboru*_

_Noboru: "I had heard rumors that you could see into the future" *smiled and looked at Monica* "and I aslo heard that the scroll could be opened with a beautiful song" *looked back at Luis* "isn't that right...Luis?"_

_Luis: "yes that is true but if you would like I can open the scroll for you"_

_Noboru: "oh really why?"_

_Luis:"i have seen the future and whatever you plan to do with the scroll will fail"_

_Noboru: *looked at Luis with a pissed off face*_

_Monica: *looked at Luis* "what do you mean by that big brother?"_

_Luis: "The scroll had the same power that I have. It can transfer the users soul into others bodies. Noboru planned to use it to control other people so that he can be ruler of the world." *looked at Monica*_

_Noboru: "impressive I knew you would see that coming...now open the scroll"_

_Luis: *looked at Noboru with a serious killer face and pulled the scroll out* "Fine as you wish, but be warned the future is already set"_

_Noboru: *looks at Luis with a calm face* "but before you can do that i need to give some credit to one of my servants"_

_Luis: "What do you mean?" Looks at him with a serious face*_

_Noboru: *smirks*_

_Luis: *turns to looks towards Monica but then realized that she wasn't there only to turn is own head back at Noboru, eyes widen in surprise that Monica was standing next to Noboru* "Whats going on here?"_

_Monica: *teleports infront of luis and takes the scroll then grabs Noboru and teleports with him*_

_Noboru: *before they teleported away he looks at Luis and says* "have a nice day~" *laughs evily*_

_Luis: "grr..." *gets angry then turns into a white dragon with demonic eyes and shouts* "NOBORU!, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Back with Emily and Arashi_

_Emily: *wakes up and hears Luis shouting* "whats going on?"_

_End of Chapter 6_

_Hope you Enjoyed it_


	7. Chapter 7

_Life and Pain_

_Chapter 7_

_Back to Luis_

_Luis starts to flap his wings up and down then goes to the sky._

_Back with Emily_

_Emily starts to run in the same direction where she heard Luis yelling but only to stop to see a pissed off dragon starting to take off then Emily hops on and they fly towards where Monica is._

_Back to Noboru_

_Noboru and Monica arrive at the hideout._

_Noboru: *looks at Monica* "hmph...we only had one way to get out from there and it was amazing...now hand me the scroll"_

_Monica: *hands Noboru the scroll, looks down and passes out then starts to fall forwards*_

_Noboru: *catches Monica and smiles* "aww~ out of energy already?, I guess i have to fix that too since I was that thing that did call you when we were kids" *carries Monica over shoulder* "and your lighter than I thought"_

_Back to Luis_

_Luis made his way to where Monica and Noboru are then stops ontop of the hideout while also flying in a circle above the hideout._

_Luis: "White Dragon Fire Dance!" *opens mouth and sparks starts to form in his mouth, the sparks fall from his mouth and hit the hideout then a big explosion appears and the hideout is destroyed as white flames, ashes, and smoke remain*_

_Emily looked shocked as Luis destroyed the hideout. Then Luis spoke._

_Luis: *calm voice* "i know you are on my back"_

_Emily: *surprised*_

_Luis: "now what do you want?" *looks at Emily*_

_Emily: "well i wanted to see Monica again and I was hoping you to take me to her." *looks at Luis with a serious face*_

_Luis: *sighs* "I am here...this is their hideout"_

_Then Emily and Luis hear laughter coming from the smoke. Emily and Luis get ready to attack. Once the smoke cleared they saw Noboru carrying Monica on his shoulder._

_Luis: *shout* "SIS!"_

_Emily: *shouts* "MONICA!"_

_Luis: *looks at Noboru angry* "GRR...Noboru what did you do to her?"_

_Emily: *gets angry*_

_Noboru: *grins* "oh~ I didn't do anything, she just happened to pass out thats all" *starts to rub Monica's back then shoots 10,000,000 Lightening spears at Luis and Emily*_

_Emily: "Luis look out!" *warning Luis asthe 10,000,000 lightening spears move forward to attack them*_

_Luis dodges most of them but got hit by some of the attack._

_Luis: "GRRAHHH!" *Falls hard to the ground*_

_Emily: "AHHH" *falls to the ground as well*_

_Noboru: *grins again* "Later"_

_Noboru teleported to a different location while Luis and Emily were on the ground. Luis turned back into his human form and stood up from the ground but Luis was still angry that Noboru took his little sister. Luis turned to go towards Emily and stood next to her to check if she was ok._

_Luis: "gah..ughr...Hey you ok?" *starts to shake her slowly*_

_Emily: *opens eyes slowly and gets up* "ugh...y-yeah i'm fine"_

_Luis: "good i need you to go get people that my sis already knows and meet me infront of the gate of the village" *looks at Emily*_

_Emily: "ok but, let me heal you first" *looks at Luis*_

_Luis: *still looking at Emily* "fine but make it quick"_

_Emily: *hands start to glow blue and then starts to heal him* "ok"_

_Emily finished healing Luis and the both go to their spots. Emily ran while looking around the village to see who Monica knew, but ofcourse she was one of her friends. Emily stopped at her house to see that Arashi was healing himself and two others. Arashi looked up to see Emily and then he smiled. After Arashi finished healing the two others which were Kaito and Yoseob, Emily explained to them bout what Luis had said to her. Arashi, Yoseob, Kaito agreed to it. Emily went inside her home to see that Akane left a note saying that she would not be coming back with them anymore. After reading the note, Emily got angry and went up to her room to get some healing supplies, weapons and scrolls. Emily ran outside to see that Arashi had healed the 5 servants that remained loyal to Master Luis. They all nodded and left to the front of the gate to meet up with Luis. Luis had looked at them and told them to follow him. So they left the village. In search for Monica._

_End of Chapter 7_


End file.
